This invention relates generally to engine enclosures, and more particularly to an improved engine enclosure having sound attenuation capabilities without restricting the necessary flow of air for cooling the engine.
Engine enclosures have long been used for moving vehicles not only for sound attenuation but also for protection. In the earthmoving equipment such as motor graders, crawler tractors, off-highway trucks and the like, Government legislation has imposed rather stringent limitations upon the levels to which operators and spectators are exposed. Many conventional engine enclosures will not meet these new limitations.
The ultimate in sound attenuation for an engine enclosure would be to completely enclose the engine within a soundproofed compartment. However, this is not only impractical but would have a detrimental effect upon the engine cooling requirements. Engine cooling characteristics would be greatly increased by eliminating side and frontal portions of the enclosure but the noise exposure in this case would be excessive. Thus, there is a trade-off between optimum cooling conditions and favorable noise attenuation characteristics.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sound attenuating engine enclosure which is rugged, effective, yet permits easy access to the engine compartment for service and repair functions, and which also provides adequate air flow for engine cooling.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a sound attenuating engine enclosure which comprises sound attenuating radiator guards, hood, side covers, and a belly pan cover.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sound attenuating engine enclosure having sound attenuating material fastened to the inside surfaces of respective enclosure members and also providing adequate air flow openings in the enclosure to permit cooling of the engine.
And still a further object of this invention is to provide a sound attenuating engine enclosure having sealing means cooperating between members to provide added sound attenuation.